A Moroi and His Guardian
by Judgement Day IV
Summary: This is a Vampire Academy story with 2 different main characters instead of Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dracomir.
1. Vengence

A Moroi and His Guardian

A Vampire Academy Story

* * *

Prolouge:

Vengence

Hi there! My name is Sarah Harada; I m a Seventeen-year-old Dhampir Girl, which is basically a half Human Half Moroi or Vampire, I d like to think we got the best of both genes. Now most Dhampir end up becoming guardians to protect the Moroi (Full, 100% Vampires) from the Strigoi who are basically the living dead. Now the cool thing about Moroi is their ability to use magic, now strigoi being dead lose their magic and can t go out in the sun. Anyways. Normally we get assigned to Moroi when we graduate but I m special. Why? Well simply because I, uh, died once making me shadow-kissed. How am I still alive then? Well at the time of my death I was with my best friend a Moroi named Vanner Fon Solidor (All the students call him Shannon for some reason.)He has a natural ability to weald 6 different elements of magic whereas most Moroi can wield only one, which kind of drives him mad when he uses them and yes I said 6: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Spirit AND Lightning (Which according to him all Moroi can specialize in Lightning.) His first specialized element was, you guessed it, Spirit and HOLY SHIT did he have a lot of it. He took his spirit from all life around him: the more life the more lethal his spirit was. You re probably thinking: Is he violent or something? No Yes. He without hesitation tends to annihilate foes with magic mainly spirit. He tends to get into big fights even bigger then mine, and THAT S SAYING SOMETHING! You ll see what I mean soon. Anyways he revived and healed me with his spirit when I Died

It was the middle of the night, which is daytime for vampires. St. Vladimir s Academy went to an Extremely luxurious ski resort.  
The floors were made of finely polished Black Marble, beautifully intricately made electric lighting made to look like torches, most of the walls in big (and I mean BIGG!) and Important rooms were also made of black marble the hallways had a beautifly made wallpaper with it kinda makes you wonder tho if it s a coincidence that the walls look like blood anyways the rooms had a marble bathroom big enough to fit a King sized bed in it and still have enough room to fit a pretty big shower as big as a twin bed in it.  
Speaking of King sized beds there are 2 of them in my room and omigosh as soon as I saw the really soft plushy crimson carpet I chucked my shoes at the door and sank like 3-feet-deep in the carpet and oh-my-god it was soft! There was an 82 Sony HD TV and a Marble (Yeah I know again But it really doesn t get old!) Hottub on the porch and the glass door was a massive in hight as a 7-foot4 man!

Anyway it was lunch time and everyone was on their way to the um,  
high-class-resteraunt-looking "Cafeteria" to eat lunch untill a massive portion of the hallway explodes. Someone or something was sent flying through a wall in one of the rooms. Shannon's Room. I got a little worried so I steped closer to see who or what just ate wall, I froze... A Strigoi. Then a second later Shannon walked through the hole in the wall and picked up the Strigoi. I thought he either didn't realize that he picked a fight with a Strigoi or... Yeah he hit "Vengence". Vengence is a state of mental fury that doubles his phisical strength (which is pretty high for a Moroi) and triples his Magic (which reaches Insanely overpowered destructive levels) and makes him temporaily invincible as long as he's pissed. Shannon launched the Strigoi into the air with a massive Spirit blast which by the impact has the full force of an armored van. The Strigoi went sailing across the air rotating like a vertical frisby. But the Shannon raised his hand and the Strigoi stopped dead. Then Shannon started to wave his hands in a juggling manor as if he was batting at a wheel to make it spin faster. As the Strigoi kept spinning, Shannon knelt down and with a loud "THUD" he slammed his hands down and the Strigoi followed face-first into the ground. Shannon got up and suddenly a blinding furious blaze of greenish-white energy burst from him. Amazingly noone and I mean NOONE tried to stop him, but instead everyone, kinda like me, just stared in awe as Shannon took the Strigoi on. Shannon charged at the steading Strigoi and beat the holy fuck out of him. The spirit alone was burning at the Strigoi's flesh. But if that's not enough for you then I probably should tell you the Vengence/Spirit enhanced clobberings led the Strigoi to bleed practically out of ever inch of his face; The nose, the mouth, the forhead... everywhere. Shannon started to strangle the Strigoi while pounding his head on the marble floor (which was now covered in thick crimson red blood) untill he pulled out ninja style knife he carved out of pure silver. (I think he called it a Kunai Knife or something, I guess he found the asian history interesting to say the least.) Now Being Moroi and being able to use six different elements all his knives were pretty much asian silver stakes. I noticed as he pulled out one of his endless supply that a greenish-white line appeared on the hilt. Shannon raised is knife and hacked at it's neck which resulted in a slashed Jugular Vein. Blood flowed free like a river and I could tell from the shifting emotions that came from the bond that Shannon was sure he pretty much killed it. He calmed a little but still had his rush of invincibillity (which only dies when he's killed the target of his rage.) "Who are you and what in fuck's name are you doing here?" Barked Shannon with a Demon-like voice. "Well..."

The Strigoi had started, he had a gruffy western voice, kind of like in the old Wild West. "...for starters..." *KOFF* *HACKK!* The way he looked you'd think that nothing happened to him and that violent cough was non-existant. "...ma name is Dallon Ivashkov..." An Ivashkov!? "and as I'm sure you could tell, I'm a Strigoi... new but still Strigoi. And even though I used to be a Moroi I couldn't stop myself comming here I knew it was wrong to feast off innocent children but I couldn't stop myself..." Damn, he still ha alot of humanity left in him. Shannon only listened attentively to the Strigoi's words. *KOFF!* "heh, heh... I sure never expected to encounter anything like you though." He said in a cracked up voice. "So if i were to let you go you would come back then?" Shannon asked with what almost looked like a smirk. "Ugh! No! I might be crazy but I'm not stupid! You'd tear me apart!" That actually made me chuckle a bit. "Actually, if you would be so kind as to killing me... it'd be very appreciated." speechless. "...mm" Shannon looked kind of un sure but sure enough... *KKRRRAAAACCCKKKK!!!* The Strigoi slumped lifeless as his neck was violenly snapped so much blood poured out you'd think it was the beggining of a flood. Shannon stood up with a dark look of sadness on his face--he was no longer angry... that's for sure.


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

Okay... OWW! I could _**Feel **_The Strigoi's neck snap. That's how loud it was. Anyways, after a few moments of silence, Shannon turned around only to find that the _**entire**_ school population saw what just went down.

His face turned ghost pale. Just then Dimitri, Alberta and a few other guardians arrived at the scene. I went up to dimitri. "Gawd, it took you long enough." "I was busy at the time" Some excuse I thought. we were both whispering even though the area was so silent you could hear an ant walking across the floor.

A few minutes later an we found ourselves standing/sitting in the Conference Room of the resort. Alberta was the one to break the silence. "What happened?" Her face was cool and composed. It seemed like she was talking more to me then to Shannon. "Um, I'm not entirely sur..." Shannon cut me off. "I killed a Strigoi." looking totally unfazed."Well obviously. But I mean't _**before**_ that." Said Alberta still composed. "Well I got out of the shower, dressed myself, opened the door and omigod! Strigoi standing there." He said with a smile. "That's impossibe!!! No Strigoi could've gotten in with out someone knowing!" Said one of the Guardians. "Hmm... Not true." Dimitri started to counter. "No, the majority of the guardians went skiing under order to take a break..." "Exactly," Added Shannon. "And I'm willing to bet my insane amount of poket cash consisting of $572.85 that that order was issued exactly so that the attack could happen." Shannon said with a lopsided smirk half the hight of his face. "You mean... an Inside Job?"

Asked Alberta. "Rriiight." Confirmed Shannon.

Now to understand the present we need to go to the past; before I died and before shannon got his power.

It was 1997. Shannon and I had been friends since kindergarden. For some reason I was drawn to him like a magnet; he was kinda cute and he was pretty funny too so we ended up hanging out. But some of our human teachers noticed more and more that every time a student got injured, Shannon would just touch the wound and they were no longer injured.

Every now and then they would find a "Special Child" and send them off to some strange scientists who we found out later to be Moroi Scientists. They also had their suspitions about me too so they sent us both off (Not to mention the fact that they found out he was a Solidor.). Although the scientists were more intrigued with Shannon, _**especially**_ when they found out he could use Spirit. They started to poke their needles in him, Taking blood (Lots of it too) and putting stuff in which obviously didn't feel good. He was in a constant near-death state and on the verge of insanity. I couldn't take it anymore so I snapped into a fit of rage. I broke free from the leather cuffs and went on a rampage. They tried to hold me down but I was breaking free when...

...I ended up getting shot through the heart. As Shannon watched he exploded. The First Vengence Unleashed. Vengence is the result of the DNAs of each element user screwing with his mind, and while he's pissed

he completely loses his mind and would not hesitste to kill everyone in his path untill the target of his rage is dead. At the time he couldn't control the artificially added elements untill he took the time to learn how to master them (He did though...10 years later) basically he set everything on fire burning the scientists alive. Then he noticed me and instantly his rage turned to panic. he went straight for me and had somehow managed to get the both of us out of the back of the building. He had layed me down on the ground and started to weap. Out of instinct he tried to heal me and it worked, but the thing was he never..._**ever**_ used that much Spirit and it took a heavy toll on his mind knocking him out cold (At the time he didn't know that he could use spirit by tapping into the life around him).

A few hours later and I awoke at the clinic at St. Vladimir's Academy. Instantly I shot up looking franticlly for Shannon. Amazingly he was at my side looking quite alright actually. The the docter came in. "Oh, your awake!" She looked at me almost as if i rose from the dead (even though I kinda did). "Um, yeah...Where am...are we" I corrected myself. "Two Guardians found you two lying there figured you were students from St. Vladimir's Academy and brought you here. I told the I've never seen you in my life but knew you were seriously injured so I told them to set you two on the beds. I also found out who _**he**_ was." "Then I guess begging to keep his identity a secret is hopeless then?" I said in a weak voice. "I'm truly sorry but they must know that there is a living, breathing, walking Solidor left." "THAT's THE REASON WE WERE LYING HALF-DEAD AT THE MEB LAB IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" Then suddenly the door opened and I stopped dead. "Is everything alright in here?" "Oh, of course Guardian Belikov." "...She's awake." "yes she is b-" I got pissed and cut them off. "HELLO! I'm fucking standing right here could you NOT talk about me as if I wasn't HERE!?" Okay he was hot and looked like he had authority here but _**I**_ didn't go to this school so hah! "Someones got additude." Said Belikov amused. Then Shannon woke up. "What's wit all tha noise...?" He sounded pretty groggy. "Vanner Fon Solidor." Said that Belikov guy. "_**Shannon**_,Fon Solidor." I corrected.

I hated that name, 'Vanner' it sounded so ancient. Guardian Belikov said nothing and after a little bit of talking they finnaly left us alone.


	3. Blast From the Past

Chapter Three: Blast From the Past

"Morning, Shan." I said knowing full well that it was 7:00PM (The start of the Vampire school day). "Morning…? Where are we?" Shannon looked as if he was clubbed in the head by a baseball bat. "We are at 'St. Vladimir's Academy'; a school for Moroi and Dhampir alike." I answered. "St… Vlad's? How did we get here?" I studied him hard and finally said… "While we were dirt napping, guardians from the school found us and hauled us over to the academy…" I stared at him. He looked as if he was about to fade again. He finally broke the silence. "Oh… I see."

As soon as we were cleared to leave, a lady clearly of authority came to us as soon as we left the clinic. "Hello there! My name is Kirova, I am the Headmistress of St. Vladimir's Academy and you two must be…" I politely cut her off and shook her hand. "I'm Sarah, Sarah Harada, and this… uh, Shannon…" She cut me off right back. "Vanner Fon Solidor" (Oh and to clear the air, Vanner Fon Solidor is horrible ancient name which is pronounced as "Vonner Von Solidor") that name **REALLY **urked me. And this time I flinched at the name. "Hi…" Shannon said. "I'm Vanner of the Solidor Clan: The Last Direct Descendant." He managed to say amazingly gracefully. "Ahh, a truly magnificent Royal indeed. Although, all aside, you are now enrolled and ensured protection. You will also be able to learn to specialize in magic." Kirova said. Too late I thought. Fire was his element… or so I thought.

We were given our schedules and none of our classes were together except the last four.

I went to my first class: _Combat Practice and Theory_.

I was greeted by a few of the novices there when suddenly we heard lightning. "LINE IT UUP!!!!" Yelled a Thunderous commanding roar. "LINE UP FOR GUARDIAN BELIKOV!" The man yelled again. There he was again! What was _He _doing here? So I decided to ask a boy next to me who introduced himself to me earlier as Mason. "Hey, um, who's that and what's he doing here?" I tried to ask as innocently as possible. "That, Miss Lady is Guardian Belikov; The ultimate bad-ass god of ass kicking, and to answer your second question, he's our new instructor as of today!" He told me with great whispered excitement. "Thank you for that outrageously loud introduction, O'Niel." Belikov said that with his pinky in his right ear and his right eye firmly shut. "No problem!!" said Guardian O'Niel with a large grin on his face. "Good... uh *ahem*, 'Morning' class. As you all probably already know we have a new student in our class." The funny thing is, I had no comment. "A really hot one at that!" added a novice named Mason**. NOW **I had a comment. "Keep your hormones on check or i'll bury them!" I said with a intimidating look on my face--kinda like a "I'm gonna kill ya" type of look. which got the following crowd reaction: "Oooh!" Then he backed up then told them to shut up. I silently giggled. But Mason heard. "Wow! what a cute laugh you got there!" I turned pink with embaressment and punched Mason, hard and turned away. "Oow! What was that for?" He asked me but I didn't answer. For the first time in 14 years, I blushed. Then Guardian Belikov started to talk, Thank God! "Alright now it's time to see what the new girl can do." He said almost looking amused. I couldn't stand the thought of being the weakest; by myself or by others. So I simply said: "Hmph!" He paired me againced Eddie. I though It might be tough but it wasn't. Go six years of Martial Arts!. "I took a simple battle stance; one with me standing straight with one arm behind my back, one in front at a 105* angle with my hand perfectly straight. Apparently no one has seen that stance before which led to most of the novices including Eddie to study me with surprise and curiosity. Even Belikov had a look of curiosity. "Well, come at me then." I taunted. Then Eddie snapped out of his funk and attacked. Thanks to my stance I was able to evade his blow rather easily as he staggered forward looking at me as if he had seen a ghost. One might say I had a mocking smirk but in reality I was just surprised about how easy it was! He started to blush and I started to stare. He muttered something. "I Will **NOT** Lose To a New Girl!!!" Apparently the fact that he's like what, a guy and like, four years better than me and that I'm new, and a girl, and the fact of me dodging it without trouble pissed him off. He charged at me sorta bent into a tackling position. Now me not having a civilized fighting style, kicked his face in mid run. His upper body shot up and 'boom' he fell lying flat on his back staring aimlessly at the sky, or rather, the ceiling. Everyone was silent and being the smart-ass I was, I couldn't help but to say this. "Wow, are all the Dhampir this weak?" I got a reply. "No, just the boys." That got people wispering. I scanned the crowd of novices and saw only one girl presently there. I heared one of the Guardians call her "Miss Hathaway" but I didn't catch her first name. After my little... um "friendly fight" nothing eventful happended, so yeah.

Lunch time came eventually. Shannon and I met up at the Caf and looked for a place to sit when almost right away we were invited to a table where a Moroi and a Dhampir were sitting. The Dhampir was Hathaway. Don't know who the Moroi was but she was cute. Shannon thought so too. "It beats, standing." Said Shannon "No." I simply said. "Aww, C'mon they're cu--" I Glared at him and he stopped. I secretly had a crush on him for a while but could never tell him. "Fine... But NO flirting!" I gave in. "Sure." He said that so casually that it had totally sounded convincing. We sat down and started to eat. "Hi, I'm Shannon Fon Solidor, nice to meet you!" He said to the Moroi. From the sound of her reply I'd say she knew who he was but, then again... Everyone did. "I'm Vasilisa Dracomir, but you can call me Lissa." Then Hathaway spoke, but to me. "I'm Rose, and you are?" "I'm Sarah Harada." I said blankly. Shannon and Lissa were chatting up a storm and Rose joined shortly after. Lunch was almost over and Lissa wanted to go to the Feeders (A bunch of Human Volenteer Blood doners) Shannon hasn't fed for a long time and using magic exhausted him like holy fuck. "You should go." I told him. "Mmm, Okay." He said with alot of uncertanty. He had survived off of the feeders supplied by the scientists during our "stay" at the experimental room. He went and then asked me through the psychic bond if I could come with him. Emotions of nervousness stirred through the bond and I can assure you that they were not mine. So I followed along and on the way, I noticed someone running our way. "Christian!" Don't forget that Lissa and Rose are there with us now. "There you ar... Who are they?" He asked with genuine curiosity. "These are our new friends, Shannon and Sarah!" He stared for a bit then said something. "Nice to meet you--I'm sorry what's your full name?" He asked shannon directly. Shan and I exchanged glances and he reluctantly said; "Shannon Fon Solidor..." Christian stared at him with an un readable look on his face. Rose broke the silents. "Wow, you cut the tention with a knife! Now that we're all introduced lets go to the feeders, Christian, are you coming?" "Yeah..." And that's the past!


End file.
